


Rare Pair Week (Heith)

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exploding soup... how did they manage???, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hunk centric kind of, Hunk's terrible Galra Jokes, I mean why wouldn't Coran know?, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith and Hunk hate the cold, Kisses, Lance too for that matter, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga Keith (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Shiro do not belong in a kitchen, Sick Character, Sick Hunk, Snowball Fight, Sphinx Allura (Voltron), Sphinx Coran (Voltron), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VLDRarePairWeek, Winged Hunk (Voltron), Winged Lance (Voltron), Winged Matt (Voltron), Winged Pidge (Voltron), Winged Shiro (Voltron), Wingfic, just mentioned not going to much into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: This week is during Feb 12 - 18.‘Rare Pair’ in this case, means anything that has less than 500 fics on Archive of our Own.I chose Heith because this fandom need more of this pure sunset/sunrise of a ship, and i have decided to make this my obligation.Feb: 12: Past/PresentFeb: 13: Lions/MiceFeb: 14: Awake/DreamsFeb: 15: Free DayFeb: 16: Summer/WinterFeb: 17: Wound/ScarFeb: 18: AU Day





	1. 1: Past/Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk thinks about how much Keith has changed from the first time he met him back at the Garrison to now. (after season 2 and they got Shiro back)

**Past _to_ Present **

Hunk blinked his eyes open with a silent groan as he stretched and looked to his side when he noticed the warmth that radiate from the body next to him. Keith was sleeping on his side, mouth slightly agape, head almost swallowed up by the pillow, quiet snores left him as he slept soundly, one arm slung over Hunk’s chest the other rested against his own. Hunk smiled warmly as he sat up a bit more in the bed brushing some stray locks form Keith’s face. The red paladin breathed out heavily in a content sigh. Hunk could barely believe that this was real, that the red paladin, Keith Kogane, was here with him, and being his boyfriend of all things, going from a crush back at the Garrison to this. He still remembered the first time he’d meet the boy.

*

Hunk hurried down the corridors, the best he could, he needed to get to the library before it closed; he needed to get his notebook back he had an important test tomorrow and it was full of the notes he needed so he could study. He rounded a corner only to crash into someone.

  “Oh my god! Ah! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see where I was going!” he looked down at the black haired guy who had stumbled some steps back. “Are you okay?! Please tell me you’re okay.”

  “I’m fine.” The boy mumbled out shaking his head before he looked up at Hunk and Hunk felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the pale purplish eyes, so beautiful a small voice in his head cooed. Hunk then caught sight on the book the boy was holding, the battered and tattered notebook, full of doodles.

  “That’s my notebook.” he stated in surprise, pointing at it, the boy blinked before he looked down at the book.

  “Oh, I- uh... I was planning on placing it outside of your dorm...” Hunk wasn’t sure if he imagined the light blush on the boys pale face or not.

  “Thank you, you’re a life saver.” Hunk said and took the book; the boy let it go and gave him a wavering smile.

  “N-no problem.” The boy stammered out bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his head.

  “Keith, we got to go!” a voice called from behind the boy making him look up and turn to face one of the teachers, Hunk recognized him. That was Takashi Shirogane, the top pilot in the school.

  “Coming Shiro!” the boy called back before he turned back to Hunk, he gave him a stiff wave in farewell before he rushed up to the teacher, who looked at Hunk with a raised eyebrow before he looked down at the boy and ruffled his hair saying something that caused the boy to slap him on the arm.

Hunk didn’t tell Lance about his meeting, it slipped his mind as he started to study, but the beautiful face and pretty violet eyes appeared in his dreams from time to time.

It was weeks later when Hunk saw the boy again, walking out from the flight simulator with the other two cadets that was in his team, they sent him annoyed looks, Iverson was praising him but also criticising some things that could have been done differently only for the boy to scoff slightly.  
Lance was fuming, there he and Hunk stood further away among the other cargo pilots, glaring daggers at the boy who was a fighter pilot. Hunk still couldn’t remember how he ended up among them. He was the engineer, not a pilot, but after that he didn’t dare to mention his crush on the boy that Lance was declaring rivalry on. Hunk wasn’t sure how many times he wanted to stick up for the boy, but he barely knew him, they had only talked once, but he saw him now and again between classes or in the few they shared, but learned a lot from what Lance was complaining loudly about back in their dorm.

Then the Kerberos mission’s failure happened and Hunk could still remember the day Lance walked into their room looking shell-shocked and didn’t say a word until about a half hour later, it was the day Keith blew up in Iverson’s face. Hunk had known from back when he’d first met Keith, so long ago now, that he and Shiro were close, and to him they acted a bit like brothers, but he couldn’t be sure. From what Lance had rambled out once the shock had settled and his mouth and brain connected to work again, had Iverson mentioned the pilot error on the mission which clearly already was a sore spot for Keith, but he had started to talk bad about Shiro in front of Keith who had in a explosion of anger like a firework, punched him square in the face before shouting at him that he was a liar and that Shiro was the best pilot there was and that there wasn’t a pilot error but something else.

The news the next day said Keith had gotten kicked out which made Lance who had been at the top of the cargo pilots take the empty spot as every pilot moved a step up in the rank list with Keith out of the way. It was hard to forget about Keith when Iverson constantly rubbed him flunking out in Lance’s face.

He still wasn’t sure why he’d gone along to Lance’s sneaking out plan to get to bond more with Pidge, but following Pidge up on the roof and seeing the ship crash made him feel uneasy, but he didn’t want to be alone, so he followed them to the cliff.

Then the explosions shook the ground.

  “WHAT! AHHH! IS THAT THE ALIENS?! How did they get here so quick” Hunk screamed

  “NO! Those explosions were a distraction, for **Him**!” Pidge shouted and pointed at the hovercraft that moved to a pair of rocks to stay hidden. “The Garrison is heading towards the blast and he’s sneaking on from the other side”

Lance had the binocular and a loud angry noise left him.

  “No way! Oh he is not gonna beat us in there, that guy is always trying to one-up me!” he shouted

  “Who is it?” Hunk asked

  “Keith!” Lance shouted running towards the tent.

  “Who?” Pidge asked

  “Wait! Are you _sure_?” Hunk could barely believe it, Keith was here?

  “Oh I’d recognize that mullet _anywhere_!” Lance shouted.

  “Who’s Keith?!” Pidge shouted from behind them, running after them.

They were in a _futuristic blue cat head_! A part of Voltron that was an AMAZING, _AWESOME_ ROBOT!  
But even so his motion sickness did not stay calm with Lance at the helm, even if he got a hang of the control pretty quick.

They fought an alien ship with another alien ship and jumped thru a wormhole, and then they landed on a planet. That was it, he felt the bile rising before he threw himself to the side letting it all out.

  “I’m just surprised he took this long...” he heard Pidge mutter.

They met aliens that apparently been asleep for 10 000 years, and that there were in fact five lions. And HE was supposed to pilot one?! HIM? He wasn’t even a pilot! THEY GOT TO BE KIDDING.

In some strange way or another they found all the lions. Allura whipped their buts with it after they managed to form Voltron, making them do bonding moment after bonding moment, Lance were not happy with Keith, Lance was very good at holding grudges.

OH how dared they, oh he was gonna make them pay, he was not gonna forgive them for this betrayal! Food fights. _Oh it was on now_. In the end they formed Voltron again, and Hunk noticed that all of them became smoother together; all it took was a food fight with bound hands.

They defeated the monster robot thingy and the Arusian’s village were saved. The feast to celebrate was a good one, even if it appeared that neither Lance nor Keith could handle the drink and that Keith was very bad at understanding Lance’s team cheer. Keith’s laugh was a nice sound Hunk realized when he heard it after getting sprayed in the face with the Nunvill and he realized wanted to hear it again or at least make Keith smile more.

 *

Hunk brushed his hand thru Keith’s hair, causing the red paladin to mumble and nuzzle closer, still asleep, he was so much like a cat it was almost funny, but seeing that he was part Galra in some way he was kind of a space cat. How much he had changed during their time in space, Hunk smiled as he looked at Keith, from being the cold shouldered broody teen who rarely showed his emotions, to a more caring person, the knowledge that he knew that the team were there for him and that all of them were a big space family seemed to have settled most of his anger. And now with Shiro finally back on the castle after so long of not knowing if their leader were alive or not, Keith wasn’t as wound up and constantly near a panic attack as he had been after Shiro’s disappearance after they beat Zarkon.  
Hunk wasn’t sure how many times he’d had to talk Keith back from one when he’d gotten out from Black after different fights, or woken up to the cries from the red paladin as nightmares came to visit. He couldn’t lead the team according to himself, but he was doing his best, and even if Lance were the one who had taken over most of the leading after Keith had blown up in his face during a bad argument in a flash sleep deprivation and too many emotions to keep them locked inside. Hunk had found them, Keith sitting on the floor tears streaming down his face before landing on the floor and Lance looking Shell-shocked.

*

When did the changes start Hunk mused to himself as he kept brushing his fingers thru Keith’s hair, a low rumble, like a purr grew from Keith’s chest, one more thing his part galra genes had made him capable of. Hunk smiled gently as he kept stroking his fingers thru Keith’s hair making the rumbles grow louder.

*

Hunk still knew when the biggest chance happened; it had started sometime after they met Ulaz, the chances were barely noticeable but Keith was snappier, easier to agitate, drew back into his shell and whenever he thought he was alone he would stare out in space looking lost or be in his room doing who knows what.  
Then Shiro and Keith went to the base of the Blade of Marmora. Hunk never thought he’d feel this worried about Keith, he could handle himself, but when Red started to attack the base he felt sick in a new way. When Shiro and Keith got back, Keith kind of dropped a bomb on them with the reveal that he was part galra; Allura had glared at him with such betrayal before she had stormed out from the room. Coran had just sighed before he had placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, only causing Keith to wince out in pain.

  “You seem to need a trip to the healing pod.” Coran commented as he gave Keith a worried look, taking in the bruises and smudged blood on Keith’s face and how gingerly he stood, barely breathing. “I will talk with Allura, but it is good to have you back number 4.” Coran turned to the others; Pidge looked conflicted, while Lance had a perplexed expression, Hunk gave him a warm smile. “I trust you four can take care of this matter.” Coran said as he walked after the princess.

  “Okay, Keith, time to get you to a pod.” Shiro said and steadied Keith as his knees gave out, the paladins moved towards the room where the pods were.

  “We’ll be here when you wake up.” Pidge said and gave him a hesitant smile; Lance gave him a nod crossing his arms.

  “See you in a while.” Hunk smiled, Keith gave them a tired weak smile in return before Shiro closed the pod, letting it start its job, the pod suit had already started to turn red at his shoulder, but the moment the pod froze over Keith was brought a pleasant dreamless sleep.

Keith was down the ride to the Weblum, Hunk joked around about Keith being part galra to lighten the mood, at first Keith had glared and snapped at him, but Hunk could see that after a while Keith started to relax around him, even if he send him some annoyed looks from time to time when he said a bad joke. They had gotten the Skaultrite and Hunk could still feel his heart beating hard in his chest after taunting the gigantic space worm. They won against the laser robeast for good this time.

  “Allura, have you heard from Coran?” Keith had asked a slight bit hesitant, once they were all back on the castle.

  “Yes.” Allura had answered; cut short and cold, Hunk had seen how Keith flinched before looking to the floor.

  “Sooo! We’re ready to pop thru the wormhole and get back to Olkarian?” Lance asked

  “Yes.” Allura turned around with a smile on her lips “I checked in with Coran and the teludav is nearly complete.” She then turned to Hunk. “Hunk, thank you for getting the scaultrite.

  “No problem.” Hunk said and smiled waiting for her to continue, but she didn’t, an awkward and uncomfortable silence fell over them and Hunk felt irritation grow inside him before he pointed to Keith with his thumb “You know, Keith was there too.” He stated. Allura looked at Keith with a cold glare, before she walked away without saying a word; Hunk saw how Keith slumped in defeat.

 

Shiro was gone.  
Only thing left in Black was his Bayard and nothing else.

  “He’s gone...” Pidge mumbled staring at the empty chair where their leader had just been.

  “But how?! He was right here!” Lance shouted gesturing at the chair.

  “I- I don’t know, this has never happened before.” Allura breathed, a thud was heard and Hunk turned his head to find how Keith stood slumped against the wall of the Black lions head, body rigid and stiff as shallow nonexistent breaths left his lips, his eyes were wide but distant.

  “Keith?” Hunk asked moving past Lance to get closer to the red paladin who didn’t react. “Keith.” Hunk called again a bit louder this time. Keith didn’t react; the other seemed to catch on. Hunk slowly reached his hand out placing it on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey... Buddy come on Keith, breathe okay.”

  “Get him out of Black.” Pidge said and Hunk carefully started to move Keith who idly followed. The others stayed close but far away enough to not crowd the Red paladin who Hunk slowly and gently helped to a sitting position before he sank to his knees before him.

  “Keith, hey buddy. It’s okay, breathe, we will find him.” Hunk took of his chest piece of his suit and removed some of the armour from Keith; he gingerly took Keith’s hand before placing it against his chest so that Keith could feel his heartbeat and breathing. “Follow my lead okay? Come on buddy, breathe, deep breaths.”

  “What’s wrong with him?” Allura asked worried about her paladin.

  “He’s either having a panic attack or an anxiety attack.” Lance explained. Allura and Coran both gave him worried looks. Silence fell over them, only Hunk’s gentle and calming voice was heard along with Keith’s erratic breathing. Slowly Keith’s breaths started to calm, Hunk smiled.

  “That’s it buddy, deep breaths.” Hunk praised gently. Keith was still shaking but he slowly lifted his head to look up at Hunk and blinked once, eyes focusing on Hunk. “Hey, there you are.” The yellow paladin said and smiled.

  “I- He said he wanted me to lead Voltron if something were to happen to him... but I’m not a leader! I- I can’t.” Keith blurted out before his breathing grew faster again as tears grew in his eyes.

  “Hey, hey, hey, schh, breathe, deep breaths.” Hunk said and squeezed Keith’s hand gently, before he brought the red paladin into a tight hug.

  “I- I lost him again, Hunk.” Keith croaked out in such a broken voice that Hunk held onto him tighter. “I lost him.” Keith clung to him as the floodgates to the tears opened.

*

Keith grumbled and Hunk blinked as he first now noticed that the purring had stopped he looked back to Keith to find how the red paladin slowly blinked his eyes open before peering up at Hunk thru his bangs.

  “Why are you awake?” he slurred, voice thick with sleep.

  “No reason just woke up and forgot to fall asleep again.” Hunk replied and smiled, Keith grumbled grabbing a hold of him and pushing him down on the bed before grabbing the blanket and draping it and himself over Hunk.

  “Go back to sleep.” Keith grumbled and Hunk chuckled lightly starting to brush his fingers thru Keith’s hair again. Silence fell over them. “What... were you thinking about?” Keith mumbled there he lied head resting on Hunk’s chest.

  “You.” Hunk said; Keith rose on his arms to blink at him in a half asleep confusion.

  “Me?”

  “Yeah, you’re changed a lot since I first met you back at the Garrison.” Hunk smiled, before he pushed Keith closer and kissed him on the lips gently. “And most of it was to the better.” Hunk grinned at the redness that grew on Keith’s cheeks. Keith grumbled and hid his face against Hunk’s chest.

  “You sap.”

  “Yes, but I’m _your_ sap.”


	2. 2: Lions/Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mice walks in on Keith sleeping on Hunk while the other was reading on a pad but fell asleep, they pull a blanket over them all to Coran’s cooing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mice: Platt (yellow), Chulatt (blue), Plachu (grey with red eyes) and Chuchule (pink) if i figured it out right

~~Lions~~ / **Mice**

The space mice were running along the corridor, Coran hot on their tail.

  “Platt for Quiznaks sake get back here, you little rascal!” the moustached Altean shouted as he chased after them. Platt, Chulatt, Plachu and Chuchule ran into the common room, Platt still biting around a strange screw like tool. Chuchule perked their ears at the sight before them; they turned to the other mice and pointed to the cough where the yellow and red paladin was sitting. Plachu gave away a snort at the sight of the red paladin lying curled together head resting on the yellow paladin’s stomach, clearly asleep. Chulatt cooed before turning to the others with happy chirps, Platt let go of the screw and they all moved over to the two sleeping paladins.

Hunk sat slumped in the couch, head leaned back and snores leaving his open mouth. A pad was in his hold in one hand as his other rested on Keith’s shoulder holding the red paladin close, the two of them sleeping heavily. The mice shared a look as they moved to one of the drawers under the couch’s cushions. Platt bit around a blanket and pulled it out falling of the drawer and landing with a thud on the floor on top of Plachu who struggled hissing and spitting, grey fur bristling.

They carried the blanket over to the two paladins and looked to each other before they climbed up and took a hold of the pad to place it on the cough next to the yellow paladin instead before they grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over the two paladins. They slide down to Hunk’s lap and curled together.

Coran threw the door open making the mice hiss at him, and Keith groan before burrowing his face against Hunk’s chest. The moustached Altean blinked in surprise before a chuckle left him.

  “Aw, look at them, dreaming their worries away.” Coran cooed as he moved closer silently before his eyes landed on the screw, he picked it up and sent a glare to Platt who gave him a sheepish smirk in return. “Keep an eye on them, will you?” Coran asked in a hushed tone. The mice nodded and Coran left; chuckling to himself as he left the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but overflowing with fluff


	3. 3: Awake/Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might want to have handkerchief nearby... is a bit angsty  
> HOLY CROW I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS TO GET SO MANY HITS! ALMOST 400 AND I'M NOT EVEN HALF WAY OMG  
> \\( ö3ö )/

~~Awake~~ / **Dreams**

_“When nothing goes **right**... go **left** ”_

People often said that nightmares were the worst, and in some extent they were right, but in a nightmare you know it will be bad you know it will be horrible or downright terrifying, leaving you gasping for ragged breaths when you jolt awake all alone or clinging to the person that had slept next to you that you awoken by your whimpers and cries and trashing.  
Keith knew this; he wasn’t sure how many times Hunk held him thru the night after Shiro had disappeared.  
The nightmares were something he could get used to, it was the dreams that were the most painful.

They were warm and soft and let you think everything was safe, some of them felt so real that when he woke up he had trouble grasping the fact that it was just that... a dream. They were scarce, overpowered by the nightmares and he kind of thanked them for it, but when the dreams would come and sneak up on him. Letting him sleep soundly and feeling warm and secure, and once he realized it was a dream he didn’t want to wake up, but like everything even the dreams had to come to an end, leaving him sobbing and choking on his own breath as he curled into a fetal position. Hunk couldn’t chase those dreams away the same way he could chase the nightmares away. The yellow paladin was left to hold him as he sobbed and cried for his older brother to come back.

In the end Keith stopped to sleep entirely, he couldn’t’ stand the dreams, Hunk tried everyone did, but Keith wouldn’t budge, he fainted when his body said nope or fall asleep in Shiro’s chair.

The others watched as the red paladin was turned to a wreck, eyes constantly red rimmed and with dark bags under his eyes, hair ruffled and wild and body sluggish. He rarely spoke anymore, and when he did it was with a tired raspy voice.

 *

Keith had told them that Shiro had wanted him to lead, but Keith knew he wasn’t in the right state of mind to lead the team, so he put that duty to Lance and Allura. The blue paladin had just gaped at him eyes wide as if he couldn’t believe it.

  “You are more level headed than I am and you are smart and know what you have to do when you’re not flirting or trying to prove something, Allura is the princess and our leader since before, so good luck.” He had placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder and given the Cuban boy a smile before he had walked away. Keith had managed to get back to his room before his walls crumbled and he crashed to the floor crying and screaming.

Hunk was the one who had found him and held him tight as he whispered nothings to Keith who barely registered that Hunk even was there thru the tears.

 *

Lance had found Shiro several quintants later when they had infiltrated a Galra base to try and get info both about Shiro but also Matt and Pidge’s father. Shiro had been very confused when Lance were the one dressed in the black armour but as they got back to Black he realized just what a good leader Lance was when he put his mind to it. They all returned to the castle they gathered on the bridge where Keith was lying knocked out in Shiro’s chair, Allura held up a finger to her lips when Shiro was about to ask about it, Hunk were the one who told him.

Shiro moved over to Keith and sank to his knees in front of Keith.

  “Hey.” He said and poked Keith on the cheek like he had done when his family first adopted the kid. “Wake up sleepy head.” Keith grumbled and swatted the hand away “Keith.”

  “Go away.” Keith grumbled.

  “But I just got back.” Shiro replied. A frown grew on Keith’s face as he slowly blinked his eyes open; he blinked at Shiro several ticks before he seemed to realize that it wasn’t a dream.

  “Shiro..?”

  “Yeah, kiddo, it’s me.” Shiro smiled gently.

  “SHIRO!” Keith flung himself from the chair to hug around Shiro causing the black paladin to yelp and fall over. They crashed to the ground and Shiro burst out laughing while Keith sat up.

  “ _ Kono yarō! Anata wa chōsen shite, mōichido sono yōna koto o shinaide kudasai! Shiro_” Keith shouted in Japanese, making Shiro blink before he flicked Keith on the forehead.

  “Language!” he scolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: You bastard! don't you dare go and do something like that again! Shiro


	4. 4: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is sick  
> Keith tries to make soup so that he can feel better... Shiro helps... it doesn't go as well as they had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

Free Day

Hunk never thought he would get sick in space.  
But here he was, lying buried underneath several blankets a shivering mess that coughed so hard that he felt as if he was gonna throw up. His apatite that usually was alert and ready had gone to bed. Making him not even want to see any kind of food, as he sweated rivers from the high fever that ravished his body, Coran tried to figure out what was wrong with him, but Hunk barely registered when the ginger Altean came in to check up on him from time to time to take some samples to figure it out better, Pidge helped the best she could. What they knew thought was that he wasn’t contagious. Lance tried to help him get comfortable, and he appreciated it a lot.

A cough attack hit him leaving him wheezing for breath after it was done.

  “There there, buddy, here drink, Shiro said that you should wash the fever out by drinking, it might help your throat as well.”

  “Thanks Lance...” Hunk rasped out as he took the glass with a trembling hand and drank slowly, the cold liquid soothed his irritated throat making him sigh at the feeling. Lance took back the glass when Hunk slumped in the bed “Where’s Keith?” he asked blinking up at Lance who shrugged.

  “No idea, he seemed to be in a hurry... haven’t seen him or Shiro in a while now when I think about it.” Lance pondered with a frown, Hunk hummed as he closed his eyes “Get some rest buddy.” Hunk hummed again before his breathing grew deep and even.

*

Keith stood in the kitchen, everything he thought he needed before him, he was gonna make a soup for Hunk, a soup he remembered one of his foster mothers made for him when he caught a bad cold. The problem that faced him was, he had no idea how the castles kitchen worked and no idea how to even make said soup, he groaned shoulders slumping.

  “Well... fuck it.” Keith said and filled what he thought were a pot with water before placing it on what he thought was the stove turning it on and started to gather every other ingredient he thought he may need, he tasted most of it; some left him gagging others made his face scrunched up at the sourness.

 

Shiro walked along the corridor when he heard noises from the kitchen, he cast a look inside to find it in a horrible mess; he gaped at the sight.

  “OH! COME ON!” Keith suddenly roared and Shiro first now noticed him standing at one of the counters, covered in just as much stuff as the rest of the kitchen. “WHY ARE SOUPS SO HARD?!”

  “Keith? What are you doing?” Shiro asked. Keith jolted head snapping up to look at his older brother. Keith gave him a pained look.

  “I’m... trying to make a soup that one of my foster mothers gave to me when I was younger to Hunk... BUT I CAN’T MAKE IT RIGHT!”

  “Do you want my help?”

  “ **NO!** Don’t you dare step in to the kitchen! You’re gonna burn down the ship!”

  “It was ONE time!” Shiro cried out. “I can at least help you clean up. It looks like a hurricane went thru here.” A grumble left Keith before he nodded.

  “Don’t try to do anything to the soup.” Keith warned with a growl.

  “Yes, sir.” Shiro chuckled.

 

Coran sighed as he walked down the corridor, holding the antidote to Hunk’s sickness in a pale green bottle, an explosion shook and smoke billowed out from the kitchen door, Coran paled before he rushed over.

  “SHIRO!” he heard Keith shout in outrage “I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING!”

  “What in the Quiznak is going on here?!” Coran asked as he stopped at the door. Staring at the mess, smoke rose from a pot that lied on the side next to the stove, the entire kitchen was a mess of yellow orange goo that clung to the walls and roof. Two paladins were in the kitchen, the red and black one.

  “Oh hi Coran.” Shiro said as he turned around, the side of his face covered in the goo along with soot.

  “Number one and number four care to explain why it looks like a pack of yalmors been running thru here?” Coran asked as he crossed his arms.

  “Shiro’s fault, he put something into the soup that made it explode.”

  “Ah yes, blame your older brother.” Shiro sighed before he looked at Keith. “I wasn’t anywhere near the pot when it started to shake, you probably put something in it that didn’t like boiling water.”

  “Both of you, OUT! And I don’t want to see you anywhere near the kitchen again, without supervising. By the ancients, go and clean up, while I deal with this mess.” Coran ordered with a scowl he then perked “Oh and Keith could you give this to Hunk when you’re done? It’s antidote against his sickness.” Keith fumbled with the bottle before he and Shiro left for the showers they passed Hunk’s room causing Lance to burst out laughing, waking Hunk up, he looked at them with confusion.

  “What the hell happened to you two?”

  “The soup Keith tried to make exploded.” Shiro explained. Lance just gaped at them before he burts out laughing hysterically falling of the chair

  “How- how do- how do you make SOUP, EXPLODE?!” he wheezed

  “SHUT UP!” Keith snarled and crossed his arms and looked away.

  “Why did you make soup?” Hunk asked in a hoarse voice.

  “Wanted to give it to you... to try and make you feel better...” Keith mumbled voice trailing off. Lance cooed there he still lied on the floor chuckles and snorts still leaving him from time to time. Keith hurried away to clean up, Shiro shrugged before he followed.

*

Keith had handed over the antidote when he got back, dressed in clean clothes and hair still a bit damp.

  “Coran said this would fix your sickness...” he said as Hunk downed the portion in one, before his face split in a grimace.

  “Oh god that tasted horrible!” Hunk almost gagged before he washed his mouth with the water Lance handed over. “Ugh that’s better.” he breathed in relief. Keith sent Lance a look the blue paladin made himself comfortable in the chair.

  “I still can’t believe you made soup explode.” He snorted before he grinned at Keith, the red paladin scowled in return.

  “Shut up.” He grumbled. Hunk reached out suddenly and before Keith had time to reach was he pulled down into the bed to be hugged by a still very warm Hunk.

  “I appreciate the effort, Keith.” He said and kissed the red paladin on the cheek. Lance sighed and got up.

  “That’s my cue to leave.” He said and sent a pair of finger guns their way as he left the room. Hunk chuckled before he snuggled closer to Keith who only huffed.

  “Still, before it exploded it did taste good.” he huffed; Hunk hummed before he turned Keith’s face and Kissed him before he pulled back.

  “Yup, tasted pretty good.” Hunk smirked as a beat red blush spread over Keith’s pale face. “Want to redo it once I’m back?”

  “I can’t... Coran banned me from the kitchen...” Hunk laughed as he let himself flop down to the bed pulling Keith with him.


	5. 5: Summer/Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s and Hunk’s first snow on planet Lieu and the two realise their unknown mutual hate for the cold as Lance draggs all of them into a snowballs fight, they cuddle in their room after and falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! TOOTH ROTTNING FLUFF

~~Summer~~ / **Winter**

 

 

 _Lieu_ was bright white before them, it looked smooth but when they landed they learned that the planet was covered by high mountains and a meter thick blanket of snow and ice everywhere.

The planet was uninhabited and had no wild life at all. The pod landed in the snow and opened, Lance and Pidge ran out giving away happy cries and cheers before diving into the fluffy snow.

“LOOK ATT ALL THE SNOW!” Pidge called with a happy cry throwing a big cloud up in the air.

  “I never thought I’d see snow again!” Lance laughed, Shiro walked out kicking the snow with a smile on his lips.

  “I haven’t seen snow in years.” He breathed with a smile.

  “I don’t see any fun in this.” Keith grumbled as he walked out arms crossed both in defiance and to keep warm in his paladin armour.

  “Don’t be such a buzz kill mullet!” Lance called out.

  “Yeah! Join us! HUNK, KEITH, COME ON!” Pidge called there she was making a snow angel.

  “No, it’s freezing.” Hunk and Keith called back at the same time. Causing Lance to blink in surprise, Hunk and Keith were staring at each other with wide eyes

  “You hate the cold to?” Hunk asked staring at Keith who was grinning, Hunk grinned back.

  “Oh no... They got freaky.” Pidge groaned falling back into the snow. Lance bent down to gather snow in his hands before he made a snowball he smirked and aimed.

  “Lance.” Shiro said in warning but Lance had already launched the snowball.

It struck Keith in the face, making him topple to the side eyes wide, before he spun around to glare at Lance, a growl vibrating out from his throat.

  “Lance.” He growled out, the blue paladin grinned as he made another snowball and then threw it, it slammed Keith in the face before the red paladin had time to react; he stroked his hand over his face to push the snow away and glared. “Oh, you’re dead.” Keith said and stormed out from the pod bending down to scoop up snow in his hands and made a snowball, not as round as Lance’s but sturdy, he sent it flying hard, Lance squeaked and dodged making the snowball hit the back of Shiro’s head.

  “Wha- what?” Shiro asked turning around Keith looked down right terrified while Lance burst out laughing. A smirk grew on Shiro’s face “Oh, it’s _on_.” He said and bent down to scoop up snow in his hands.

Pidge screeched when she got hit, and everyone stiffened when Lance hit Allura in the head making the princess ravish all of them with Coran on her side. Hunk threw big snowballs more like cannonballs, sending Pidge crashing to the ground when she got hit in the chest.

Lance gathered snow in his hands and sneaked up on Shiro before he jumped and slammed the snow at Shiro who stumbled forward.

The snowball fight lasted until the light of the sun started to dip colouring the snow in orange and pink.

*

  “Let’s get you all back inside.” Coran said brushing snow from his moustache as they all entered the pod again. Every paladin had cheeks rosy from the cold and Keith sniffled as his nose run from, Hunk was shivering, teeth clattering.

  “I s-s-still hate t-t-the c-c-cold.” he stammered out trying to avoid biting his tongue

  “The feelings mutual.” Keith sniffled.

  “Why do both of you hate the wonder that is snow?!” Lance called throwing his arms out.

  “I’m from Samoa, we don’t do snow.” Hunk grumbled

  “Keith ended up face down feet up in the snow when he saw little after mom dressed him up and went back inside to get something. He hated snow ever since.”

*

They all went to their own when the castle ship left the planet, Hunk grabbed Keith by the arm after they changed out from their paladin armour and dragged him along to their room. Keith followed willingly; the moment the door closed he hugged Hunk tight.

  “’m still cold.” he whined. Hunk chuckled as they removed their boots, jackets, gloves and belts before they gathered in the bed, Keith kicked away his pants as well and Hunk chuckled before he did the same pulling the red paladin close before bundling the blanket around them, kissing Keith on the cheek.

  “Better?”

  “Yes.” Keith mumbled kissing Hunk on the neck as he grew sleepy in the growing warmth that radiated from both of them. Hunk moved back so that his back rested against the wall. Snuggles and kisses passed between them as they regained their body warmth. And fell asleep to each other’s heartbeat and breathing.

Shiro found them later when he were to tell them dinner was about to be done, he smiled and let them sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun thing, the thing i described that happened to baby Keith happened to my little sister, she doesn't hate the snow tough.


	6. 6: Wound/Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk takes care of Keith after the Blade of Marmora, and kisses the scar on his shoulder that didn’t want to heal properly in the pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! SO MUCH FLUFF!  
> and one of Hunk's terrible galra jokes

~~Wound~~ / **Scar**  
  


Keith knew Shiro sent him worried looks as they returned to the castle, Keith ignored him to keep all his energy on keeping Red on course to not get swallowed up by the black holes or burnt to a crisp by the sun.  
Keith breathed a sigh of relief as they landed in Red’s hangar, she sent a worried nudge at his mind and he sent a grateful nudge back.

Hunk cast Keith a worried look, the red paladin looked like was about to collapse any moment, and the fact that Shiro stood so close to him it was clear he was standing there to be able to catch him if he fainted, as he and Allura talked with the Blade of Marmora about the plan of attack.

Keith suddenly swayed dangerously and Shiro reached out to grab a hold of him.

  “Keith?” He asked making the others grow silent.

  “’m fine...” Keith mumbled out in a silent voice.

  “What’s wrong with him?” Lance asked giving Keith a searching look.

  “He participated in the trials; he came longer than anyone before.” Antok stated.

  “Trials? What trials?” Allura demanded.

  “Your red paladin had one of our blades in his possession.” Kolivan said “In order to keep it he took the trials, in the end he awoke the blade; which only someone with galra blood in their veins can do.”

The silence that filled the room was deafening Hunk turned to look to Keith who seemed to slump more against Shiro than before.

  “What?” Allura said in the most venomous voice the others had ever heard. “Shiro is this true.” Her eyes were hard, the black paladin sighed.

  “Yes princess, but this doesn’t change anything, it’s still Keith.” He said, helping Keith stand a bit better. Allura glared before she left the room.

  “So that’s why you could use the controls back at the Balmera.” Lance thought aloud, making all eyes land on him.

  “You knew and didn’t tell anyone?” Pidge asked in surprise.

  “Hey! It was just a onetime thing I couldn’t be sure about it; I don’t know how galra tech work.” Lance huffed.

  “Keith.” Shiro’s voice cut in before Pidge and Lance could start. “You need to get in a healing pod, now, Coran, some help?” the orange haired Altean brushed his moustache before he nodded.

  “Right this way.” He said, Shiro gathered Keith in his arms and Hunk before anyone could say anything followed after them, Lance and Pidge followed as well after a bit hesitation.

  “I can walk!” Keith whined.

  “Save your strength Kiddo.” Shiro scolded.

 

Once they got Keith in the pod Coran sighed.

  “I’ve known for a while...” he said turning to the other paladins. “The castle did scan all of you the moment you entered. I better go and talk with the Princess.” Coran walked away but stopped at the door “Keith will be out in about half a quintant.” then he left.

Hunk watched Keith in the pod, his face was relaxed, but when they changed him into the pod suit the extent of his injuries became visible, he was blue and purple all over and his shoulder had started to bleed the moment his body suit had gotten taken of letting go of the pressure, his wrist was likely sprained.

The others were silent.

  “But this is a good thing... if he can use the galra technology we don’t have to rely on Shiro’s arm all the time with the risk of him being found like the time he and Allura sneaked onboard.” Pidge said in thought.

  “Wonder if he will turn purple.” Was Hunks only response.

  “He was pretty much purple when we put him in the pod, Hunk.” Lance pointed out.

  “We better get back to task, and figure out an attack plan.” Shiro said and looked at the others. Lance and Pidge shrugged and left the room to go back to the command deck. Shiro turned to Hunk who hadn’t moved. “Hunk, you coming?”

  “I... uh... I’m gonna stay here, just so that he has someone here when he wakes up... you know...” Hunk trailed of, Shiro smiled gently at him.

  “He’s lucky to have you Hunk.” Shiro said making Hunk blush “Take care of him for me okay.” Hunk nodded. Shiro smiled and left the pod room. Hunk looked back to Keith; the bruises on his face had already started to fade.

  “That’s what I do. I take care of stuff.” Hunk said to himself and smiled “I’ll be right here when you wake up buddy.”

*

 

Hunk looked up when he heard the pod open, he moved forward and caught Keith as he fell out. A groan left the red paladin as he groggily blinked his eyes open.

  “Hunk..?” he rasped out in confusion.

  “Yeah, it’s me buddy.” He helped Keith get to his feet and he red paladin looked around.

  “What about the others?” he asked.

  “They’re planning the attack.” Hunk explained. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat and then rest.”

  “We don’t have time!-” Keith was cut off by Hunk placing his finger over Keith’s lips.

  “You need rest, your big brother left me in charge of taking care of you and as your doting boyfriend that is exactly what I’m gonna do.” He saw the blush colour Keith’s face red and he mumbled something incoherent as he hid his face against Hunk’s chest. The yellow paladin chuckled before he lifted Keith in his arms and moved towards the kitchen.

  “I can still walk on my own!” Keith said.

  “Not gonna happen.” Hunk said with a smirk.

Keith grumbled something crossing his arms only to winch when his shoulder moved.

  “You okay?” Hunk asked giving Keith a worried look. They stopped and Hunk put Keith down to undo the pod suit so that he could get a look, at angry red scar covered Keith’s right shoulder in a jagged line. “I thought the pod healed all the wounds.” He said in confusion. Keith touched the scar gingerly a pained look on his face.

  “Guess it didn’t want to heal...” he mumbled before he cast a look to Hunk who eyed the scar before he looked at Keith then to the scar again before he leaned forward and kissed the scarred skin, Keith’s breath hitched and he blushed, Hunk kissed the scar from the top of his shoulder down to the end of it, Keith giving away small noises as his hands grabbed a hold of Hunk’s hair, shivering at the gentle kisses. Hunk pulled away after a while to Kiss Keith on the cheek.

  “Any other wounds that didn’t heal properly? I could ask Coran to let you in the pod again.” Hunk asked looking into Keith’s violet eyes

  “No, don’t bother... we don’t have time for that.” Hunk hummed in return as he fixed the pod suit to cover Keith’s shoulder again.

  “Okay.” Hunk said as they started to move towards the kitchen again, Keith walking on his own a hand on where his scar was.

 

They entered the kitchen and Hunk fixed him a bowl of food goo, before he handed it over to Keith, who was silent as he ate; a pained look still on his face.

  “So... is Zarkon like you mom?” Hunk asked as he sat down, Keith gave away a choked noise before he stared up at Hunk with wide eyes.

  “Wha- what?” he choked out, Hunk smiled.

  “Just because you’re part Galra doesn’t change anything okay, you have always been galra, we just got to know it now, I trust you, Shiro trusts you, Pidge trusts you, heck even Lance does, Coran have known since we got on the castle, I think the only one who has a problem with this is Allura, but she will come around, trust me.” Keith stared at him and Hunk smiled, but he blinked panic growing in him when he saw the tears pool in Keith’s eyes before they rolled down his cheeks. “Ah! Keith, did I say something wrong?! Please don’t cry!” Keith gave away a noise blinking before he brushed his hands at his face.

  “Huh? Oh- I- it’s -” a breathy sob broke from his lips and Hunk moved forward pushing his hands away from his face to take a hold of it gingerly and stroke his thumbs under Keith’s eyes to stroke the tears away.

  “Hey, I still love you okay, and that won’t change, come here.” He pulled Keith close and hugged the red paladin who clung to him as another sob broke from this lips as he closed his eyes. Hunk hummed on a song his grandmother sung for him when he was little as he stroked circles on Keith’s back.

  “Thank you Hunk...” Keith mumbled out in a thin voice.

  “Anytime buddy.” Hunk murmured back “Do you think you will turn purple?”

  “I will not turn purple.” Keith growled out looking up at Hunk with a glare, but there was a twinkle in his eyes, Hunk just grinned back and kissed Keith on the nose.

  “Come on, let’s get you dressed and then meet the others so that we can get in on how the plans working.” Keith nodded and they put away the bowl and walked to where Keith’s paladin armour was.


	7. 7: AU Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tol Birb Hunk find smol snek Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga Keith (he's the size of a milk snake)  
> Winged Hunk, Shiro, Lance, Matt and Pidge (they are human size)  
> Allura and Coran are sphinxes (the size of a big lion)

**AU Day**

The winged ones flew high in the air, their colourful wings reflecting the sunlight. Hunk a big yellow winged one flew in gentle and long arches in the air, while Lance, the slimmer blue winged one played around in the air diving spiraling and playing around with the youngest of their flock, Pidge. Green wings still not as big as they would be when she came to age, her wings were the size of her body and could lift her, but she still flew, despite Shiro's worries. Allura and Coran, the two sphinxes, one with a peld like snow the other like the orange marigold scolded him telling that it was better she learned to fly while her wings developed so they would grow strong and that she would learn to use them as they grew. Shiro's wings were black except for the white flight feathers. Matt chuckled at his little sister as she chased after Lance, his brown wings a warm colour in the sunlight.

Shiro sat next to Allura who rested on the sun warm ground, her white wings spread out in a relaxed manner. Coran lied stretched out on his side, his orange wings burrowed under the sand as he snoozed in the warmth now and again opening his violet eyes to watch the youngsters fly around, both allura and Shiro watched them as well.

He and a young allura hand found all of them after a bad storm: all of them lost from their flocks, nothing but small children. Only Shiro and Matt was old enough to be able to fly even if they weren't so good at it, as the others hadn't gotten their feathers yet, Lance and Hunk had started to spurt them but looked more ruffled and unkempt than anything as the soft feathers that had covered their wings let go, Coran had taken them in, what else was he to do? he may be a sphinx but if he could learn Allura to fly he would by the ancients learn a group of small winged ones fly aswell, and he had help from both Shiro and Matt.

Look at them now, a very strange flock, two sphinxes and five winged ones.

Coran sat up and shook the sand from his wings as he looked around the ground, he knew something was watching them, and had been watching them for a while, but what it was he still didn't know, his sense of smell was good, but he couldn't make out anything to be threatening.

*

The loud cries of harpies made all of them turn to see how a tiny red, black and white striped thing came scrambling along the ground from the forest over the sand and stones, chased by a group of purple feathered harpies, before disappearing in under a pair of rocks that the harpies instantly started to tear away. Alura snarled and got up, she did not like harpies, carnivorous creatures as they were; no thoughts about others or themselves, they would eat their own without hesitation.  
Allura spread her wings and pounded on them claws scratching and punching them, and hitting them with her wings, it didn't take long before the harpies were forced to flee when the rest of her flock came to help.

 

She eyed the rocks and laid down on the ground near it. the others watched her before the pile of now ruffled rocks.

  "It's okay, little one, you can come out, the harpies are gone. and we have no intention of harming you."

It took a while but then they saw something move and then a small naga peeked out, eyes the most beautiful violet Hunk had ever seen, black hair that stood in all directions and reached the snakes pale neck and shoulders, red, black and white scales covered the long tail and back and down the naga's arms to thin out to pale skin after the elbows, the chest area and stomach were scale less too and the lower part of the face, the eyes were that of a snake with ovale pupils, the tiny split tongue peked out and it eyed them with a slight distrust.

  "Ah, what a cutie, I didn't know nagas could be this small, I've only seen the cobra and pythons and they are huge." Lance cooed reached his tanned hand thowards the nagga who  growled at the intruding hand.

  "Lance be nice to it!" Hunk said batting Lance's hand away from the hissing snake.

  "I wasn't gonna do anything to it Hunk, it's just so tiny, like a noodle."a angry noise left the naga who sent a glare at Lance who scoffed back. "Okay scary eyes." Lance took a step back. Pidge snorted and sank to her heels to eye the naga with interest.

  "You're such a tiny guy, what were the harpies chasing you for?" she tilted her head. "Where they gonna eat you?" Hunk sank down to eye him his hand on the ground to keep balance.

  "Probably, you know how those creatures are, they only think with their stomachs." Shiro said "Come on, let's leave the naga alone, he's probably been terrified enough for today."

  "You're probably right, Shiro, wouldn't want this little guy to die from a heart attack." Hunk mused as the others moved away, he was to follow only to blink when something cold touched his hand. He looked down to find how the naga was studying his blunt nails, tail bright in the sunlight. "Hey there." Hunk said and smiled warmly, the naga looked up at him with a flinch a hiss leaving it as it started to retreat, Hunk slowly turned his hand over. "I'm not gonna hurt you, i swear. You want to come with us?" the naga looked contemplating before it slowly grabbed ahold of Hunk's thumb and slithered onto his hand. Hunk lifted his hand from the ground over to his shoulder where the naga slithered to cling around his throat a bit, the end of his tail hanging down between Hunk's yellow wings. "Do you have a name?"

  "Keith." the naga replied the name turned to a hiss at the end and Hunk hummed and smiled.

  "Keith? that's a nice name."

  "Hunk?! you coming?!" LAnce called form ahead, but he blinked when he saw the naga. "Uh, Hunk? you got a snake around your throat." Hunk flew over to them.

  "This is Keith." Hunk explained, the naga nodded. Lance eyed the naga with squinted eyes before he poked it on the nose making the naga stiffen.

  "What are you gonna do with it?" Lance asked but screamed when the naga bit down hard on his finger. "AH! HE BIT ME!" Lance jerked his hand away from the hissing naga. "I'm gonna die! from a tiny snakes bite!"

  "I'm not venomous! You're just gonna be in pain." the naga growled

  "Why you!" Lance snapped

  "Don't touch my face if you don't want to be in pain then!" the nagga snapped back.

  "Oh, I like this one." Pidge cooed with a smirk "Tiny and ready to fight, just like me."

  "You're not that small Pidge." Matt said

  "She's small enough to be scary when mad." Shiro said with a chuckle.

*

The day trailed of to the night, all of them had eaten a soup with meat from a lost human animal and vegetables, Keith got a piece of raw meat to munch on and ate it all in one go without chewing, he gave away a content sigh once he had swallowed it all and nestled in the pale yellow fluffy feathers that covered Hunk's neck. basking in the warmth from the setting sun and Hunk's body heat.

Coran and Allura cooed at the sight.

  "I guess that this means we got a pet naga?" Pidge stated.

  "He's not a pet." Hunk replied feathers bristling slightly.

  "Okay, then we got a tiny snake in our flock, he's your responsibility." the green winged girl said and pointed to Hunk.

  "Hey, even the little sister has to pull her straw to the nest." Lance replied and buffed Pidge with his wing, a huff left Pidge followed by a grumble about stupid older brothers.

  "Hey, i'm the best brother!" LAnce squawked in fake outrage. Pidge smirked at him.

  "Nah, Hunk and Shiro are better."

  "Please don't bring me into this." Shiro sighed.

  "Thank you Pidge, you're the best little sister I ever had."

  "Hunk you only have one little sister." Matt pointed out.

  "Yes, and she's perfect." Pidge's feathers fluffed up and she his her face mumbling something incoherent face blushing.

  "The sun that is out brother is at it again, you just got _sunburnt_." Lance chuckled as he poked Pidge's blushing cheek.

*

Keith watched Hunk as the big winged one flew thru the air with a warm smile on his lips as the sun warmed his back. KEith blinked with his second eyelid before he moved forward and nipped Hunk on the cheek before letting his split tongue run over the same place then rub his cheek against Hunks with a content noise.

  "Huh? Keith what are you doing?" Hunk asked giving Keith a confused look.

  "He's scenting you, it's a thing nagas do when they like someone very much, call it a kiss." Coran explained as he flew up to Hunk, orange wings bright as the sunset.

  "Oh." Hunk smiled down at Keith who was still rubbing his cheek against Hunk's giving the tanned skin some more nips, Hunk lifted his hand and rubbed it against Keith's cheek, the naga squeezed around him a bit harder before relaxing a content noise leaving him as he nuzzled into the feathers again, Hunk could feel the split tongue tickle his skin from time to time.

The night came earlier than Hunk expected and he sank down in everyone's shared nest, it was big, big enough to fit five about full grown winged ones and their wings and two full grown sphinxes. Keith rested next to or on Hunk, or the one who was warmest of them all during the cool night. Keith moved a bit only to yelp as he fell of Hunk's belly to land in the sea of feathers and fur that made up the nest along with moss and stolen fabrics from the humans. Hunk mumbled something and blinked his eyes open and looked around before he saw Keith struggling to move in the fluff, he gently took a hold around the naga and lifted him up supporting the end of his tail with his other hand. He wanted to Kiss Keith on the lips, but new that he'd probably drown the naga then so instead he kissed Keith on the pale chest, hearing how the nagas breath hitched. before he moved a bit and placed Keith on his wing placing his hand gently over Keith who preened at the warmth before he fell asleep again. Keith watched him for a while before sleep claimed him as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now.  
> I'm gonna do Heith week which is March the 9th to March the 14th.  
> But don't fret more Heith will be made and maybe some Klunk in the future.


End file.
